A Visit To A Different Dimension
by Ryu-Ran 2200
Summary: Yuma and Astral find out there are alternate versions of Astral and Dark Mist that come from another world, and they are best friends. But what are these two friends doing here in their Heartland City, and what do they have to offer to the real sides of Yuma and Astral? What will Yuma and Astral do when they find out what they have to give them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm a new fanfiction writer and this is my first fanfiction story, just so everyone know when you see ****alternate** in the story is it talking about the alternate versions of Astral and Dark Mist, and when you see real in the story it's talking about the TV versions of Yuma, Astral, Dark Mist and so on. The story is about an alternate Astral and Dark Mist going to the TV world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal and helping out Yuma, Astral and Dark Mist but thing don't go as planed, there is a surprising twisted or a secret that the **alternate Astral and Dark Mist have that they're keeping from the real Yuma and Astral, and there are also Dragon Ball Z people in this but there are only 3. So without ********further ado you can read the story I hope you enjoy it**

******(Note: Trouble and Double are the nicknames for the ****alternate Astral and Dark Mist. Trouble is the ****alternate Dark Mist and Double is the ****alternate Astral)**

******I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of it's characters and I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters I wish I did though**

_**A Visit To A Different Dimension**_

_**Chapter 1: Mission Explanation**_

Alternate Astral: "Ok let's turn back the clock to when me and Dark Mist were assigned our mission. Our great Pharaoh King Poseidra ruler of our world, and yes I know what you're thinking, that our king is a boy but you're wrong, it's a girl. But enough of that it's time to get back to our assigned mission. Poseidra ordered us to go to the real Zexal World to give memory serum to the real Yuma, Astral and Dark Mist but there was one problem with that, we didn't have the memory serum knowing Poseidra, she had a plan. She then turned to the brilliant scientist and the second leader of the Ginyu Force Captain Ginyugoku. He explained to use what he had to do to make the memory serum."

Captain Ginyugoku: "I need to make an exact replica of your memory then I can turn it into the serum you two need to carry out your mission."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Alright do what you must."

Vegeta: "After your mission is complete you two are to come home A.S.A.P. you got it?"

Alternate Astral: "Understood Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Good."

Captain Ginyugoku: "If you two would come with me I can get your mission started."

Alternate Astral: "So we followed Ginyugoku to his lab where we saw his friend and helper Jeice who is also a member of the Ginyu Force. When suddenly Yuma came into the room."

Jeice: Yuma, what are you doing here?"

Alternate Yuma: "Are you sure you two want to do this?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "We have no choice Yuma, you know that."

King Poseidra: "I never said you two had to do it."

Everyone in the room: "Poseidra!"

King Poseidra: "It is up to you two if you want to go and do it. If not, I won't force you to go."

Alternate Yuma: "See! You guys don't have to do this!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "But we want to do it Yuma. Besides, Poseidra gave us orders to do so and we want to fulfill them."

Alternate Astral: "We really want to give our real sides the memory serum anyway Yuma."

Alternate Dark Mist: "I'm going to cut in and finish the rest of the mission explanation."

Alternate Astral: "Hey, I was talking here!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yea well it's my turn to talk and side half of it already anyway!"

Alternate Astral: "Fine. I guess I should let someone else have a turn, but I won't! (said while smiling)

Alternate Dark Mist: "Come on Astral, you said you would give me a turn!"

Alternate Astral: Fine fine I'll give you your turn!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "That's more like it! Anyway going back to where Astral left off. Yuma gave us a smile and a thumbs up and said

Alternate Yuma: "Do it. If that's what the two of you want."

Captain Ginyugoku: "Can we get started now?"

Alternate Yuma: "Alright you can start now Ginyugoku."

Captain Ginyugoku: "That's Captain Ginyugoku to you Yuma!"

Alternate Yuma: "Yea fine whatever."

Alternate Astral: "Thank you Yuma."

Alternate Yuma: "For What?"

Alternate Astral: "For understanding."

Alternate Yuma: "Your welcome Astral."

Alternate Dark Mist: "After Astral thanked Yuma Ginyugoku sedated us so we wouldn't move to make the memory serum. He was able to make three full vials shortly after we awakened we started our mission. I got Astral and myself to the real Zexal World and there we saw the real Yuma and Astral, we just stared at each other. We were almost seen by the real Astral but we hid behind a wall before he saw us. We racked up enough courage to go and talk to them and Astral laughed at me because the real Yuma and Astral thought I was their Dark Mist. But we explained to them that we came from a parallel world and couldn't get back but that's what they thought, they didn't know we could go back home at anytime we wanted and we also left out our mission in our explanation on purpose but they would figure that out later. After we were done explaining things to them the real Yuma take us to his house. As I walked to his house I thought about our mission, and after the mission was complete I might them about our mission before we left so they wouldn't be that concerned about what we did to that."

*At Yuma's House*

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral I'm going to tell them our nicknames so they know who's who." (said telepathically to Astral)

Alternate Astral: "Alright. We don't need them confused, do we?" (said telepathically to Dark Mist)

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yuma, so you and Astral don't get confused you can call us Double and Trouble."

Real Yuma: "Ok, but which one of you is Double?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral is Double and I'm Trouble."

Real Yuma: "Alright this should help me on not getting confused on who's who."

Alternate Astral: "Well, are you going to give it to him?" (said telepathically to Trouble)

**So what did you think? Please review the story, but please be nice, again this my first fanfiction story. What did Astral mean by "Are you going to give it to him." There are going to be some think about questions at the end of some of the chapters. See you next chapter!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 I hope you like it**

**(Note: Trouble and Double are the nick names for the alternate Astral and Dark Mist. Trouble is the alternate Dark Mist and Double is the alternate Astral)  
**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 2: What Is Trouble Up Too?**

Alternate Astral: "Well, are you going to give it to him?" (said telepathically to Trouble)

Alternate Dark Mist: "Give him what? (said telepathically to Double)

Alternate Astral: "You know, the vial." (said telepathically to Trouble)

Alternate Dark Mist: "Oh that. Don't worry Double, I will be in side the key with the real Astral so I'll give it to him." (said telepathically to Double)

Alternate Astral: "Ok be careful Trouble. I don't think the real me will take it willingly for you." (said telepathically to Trouble)

Alternate Dark Mist: "I'll be fine Double, don't worry about me. I'll give it to him whether he wants it or not." (said telepathically to Double)

Dark Mist went into The Emperor's Key with the real Astral. He hid behind a gear until Astral was facing away from him. Then he came behind Astral.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Hello Astral."

Astral turned around to see Dark Mist the person that had said hello to him.

Real Astral: "Number 96?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "It's me, Trouble."

Real Astral: "Oh it's you, I thought you were my Number 96 for a second."

Alternate Dark Mist: "I have something for you."

Real Astral: "What is it?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "It's this."

**That's chapter 2 please review. Here's the think about question, what do you think the alternate Dark Mist has for the real Astral?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 enjoy**

**(Note: Trouble and Double are the nicknames for the alternate Astral and Dark Mist. Trouble is the alternate Dark Mist and Double is the Alternate Astral)**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 3: Gift Revealed**

Real Astral: "What is it?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "It's this."

Real Astral: "A vail?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Take it, you need it. It has information on abilities you never knew you had."

Real Astral: "No! I want nothing to do with it keep it away from me!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "I asked nicely."

Dark Mist grabbed Astral with his tentacles preventing him from moving away.

Real Astral: "Let go of me!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "You need to have this in your memory. If you don't, you won't be able to use the abilities you have."

Real Astral: "I don't trust you. Now let me go!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "I don't care if you trust me. You need to have this in your memory."

Dark Mist went into Astral's mind.

Real Astral: "Get out of my mind!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "You need to have this in your memory."

Real Astral: "Let go of me! Get out of my mind! Leave my memory alone!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Just relax, once it's in your memory you'll know things you never knew before."

Real Astral: "Get out of my mind! Leave my memory alone!"

Astral stopped struggling one's Dark Mist had full access to his mind.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Their, it's done."

Astral blacked out for a minute.

Real Astral: "Where is it?!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Where is what?

Real Astral: "Where is the serum from the vial?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "It's in your mind amd more importantly it's in your memory."

Real Astral: "Whatever that serum was, get it out of my brain and out of my memory immediately!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "I can't."

Real Astral: "What do you mean you can't?!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "I can't mess with your memory, I don't know what I would be taking away. And if I did that I could take something away by accident and my Astral's memory would be affected. I could take away who Yuma is, your name, even your dueling skill! I refuse to tap into your memory again. I don't want to hurt you!

Real Astral: "Fine, I guess I'm going to have to live with it. Anyway, what was in the serum?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "The serum had information on abilities you never knew you had. As I said I asked nicely, but you didn't take it willingly from me so I implanted the serum into your memory."

Real Astral: "Abilities I never had?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Look into your mind and you will fined the information that I gave you."

Astral looked into his mind and saw the memories of the alternate Astral and Dark Mist using the abilities.

Real Astral: "What's happening to me?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral!"

Real Astral: "I feel very weak."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Let me take a look at your mental state."

Real Astral: "Alright you can look but don't tap into my memory."

Dark Mist looked into Astral's mind and found that his mental state was very weak.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral your mind is weak you should get some rest."

Real Astral: "Ok, I think I deserve a little rest."

Alternate Dark Mist: " See you in the morning Astral."

Real Astral: "See you in the morning Trouble."

Dark Mist went out of the key and joined Double. When he saw him he was asleep. He put one hand on his head and found that he had activated his mental stasis because he couldn't sense any brain waves. He found an extra blanket on the floor and curled up in a corner and fell right to sleep.

*The Next Morning…*

Dark Mist woke up from sleeping in the corner.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral?"

Alternate Astral: "Morning Dark Mist."

Real Yuma: "Morning guys!"

Alternate Astral and Dark Mist: "Morning Yuma!"

Real Yuma: "Hi Astral."

Real Astral: "Hello Yuma. Dark Mist, can I have a word with you?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Sure Astral."

**That's chapter 3 hoped you enjoyed it! Please review. Here's the think about question, what do you think the real Astral wants to talk to the alternate Dark Mist about? Other chapters will be posted in a few days from now until then, bey!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(****Note: Trouble and Double are the nicknames for the alternate Astral and Dark Mist. Trouble is the alternate Dark Mist and Double is the alternate Astral)**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of it's characters **

**Chapter 4: A Third-Vail**

Real Yuma: "Hi Astral."

Real Astral: "Hello Yuma. Dark Mist, can I have a word with you?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Sure Astral."

Dark Mist wasn't sure why Astral wanted to talk with him. They stepped out of Yuma's room and into the hallway.

Alternate Dark Mist: "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Astral?"

Real Astral: "What you did to me last night wasn't funny."

Alternate Dark Mist: "I never said it was!"

Real Astral: "You could have told me that the vial had information on abilities I never had!'

Alternate Dark Mist: "I told you it had information in it but you still didn't take it willingly from me!"

*Back In Yuma's Room*

Real Yuma: "What are they talking about?"

Alternate Astral: "They're talking about what Dark Mist did last night."

Real Yuma: "What did Dark Mist do last night?"

Alternate Astral: "Well…"

Real Yuma: Tell me what Dark Mist did last night right now Astral!"

Alternate Astral: "Well, Dark Mist implanted information into your Astral's memory."

Real Yuma: "What?! Why didn't you stop him?!"

Alternate Astral: "Because, that is our mission and if something wasn't right with you Astral's memory I would know it because our memory is connected to one another."

Real Yuma: "Connected to one another?"

*Back With The Alternate Dark Mist And The Real Astral*

Alternate Dark Mist: "What was I suppose to do, shove it down your throat?"

Real Astral: "No, you should have talked to me a little more about it."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Oh, and just to let you know Yuma is next."

Real Astral: "How many vials do you have?"

Dark Mist did not pay attention to Astral's question.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Will You convince Yuma to drink serum the in the vial? He won't have the abilities but he will know what they are and the serum taste bitter."

Real Astral: "Fine, as long as Yuma will not be hurt."

Alternate Dark Mist: "You have my word Astral, Yuma will not be hurt."

They came back into the room.

Real Yuma: "Why did you implanted information into Astral's memory?!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "What did you tell him?!"

Alternate Astral: "He asked what you did so I told him."

Real Astral: "Yuma, I'm ok. He implanted information on abilities I never knew I had."

Real Yuma: "Astral you never said it was on abilities he never knew he had."

Real Astral: "Yuma will you take this?"

Real Yuma: "What is it?"

Real Astral: "It's information about my abilities. You won't have them but you will know what they are, but before you drink it, it taste bitter."

Real Yuma: "Ok, I'll do it for you Astral."

Astral gave Yuma the vial and Yuma drank it and was not happy with the taste of it.

Real Yuma: "That tasted disgusting!"

Real Astral: "Well I told you it would taste bitter."

Real Yuma: "There is one more vial left, who could it be for?"

**Sorry for not posting new chapters to busy. Please review. Here's the think ****about question, who's the third vail for?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Note: Trouble and Double are the nicknames for the alternate Astral and dark Mist. Trouble is the alternate Dark Mist and Double is the alternate Astral)**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of it's characters  
**

**Chapter 5: Broken Seal**

Real Yuma: "There is one more vial left, who could it be for?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "That last vial is for your Dark Mist."

Real Yuma and Astral: "What?!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral where is he sealed in the key?"

Real Astral: "You are not going to give him the vial, are you?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes, I am. Now tell me where he is!"

Real Astral: "Fine I will take you to where he is sealed."

Astral placed one hand on The Emperor's Key then grabbed Dark Mist's hand and went into the world of the key. When Dark Mist and Astral got the real Dark Mist was sealed Astral hesitated to break his seal.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Well, what are you waiting for?! Brake his seal!"

Real Astral: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes. I'm sure, now bake his seal!"

Real Astral: "Alright."

Finally Astral broke his seal and Dark Mist was released ready and willing to cause some trouble.

Real Dark Mist: "Long time no see Astral!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Hello Number 96."

Real Dark Mist: "What in the world! There's another me!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Take this, it can help you get revenge on Astral for sealing you away."

The real Dark Mist smiled his evil little smile as Trouble showed him the vial.

Alternate Dark Mist: "A word of advice for you. If you drink it, it will taste bitter but it will give you abilities you never knew you had. It's worth it to get revenge on Astral, now isn't it?"

Real Dark Mist: "Perhaps, but how do I know your lying to me."

Alternate Dark Mist: "I'm not lying. If I was, why would I tell Astral to break your seal, and why would I help you get revenge on him?

Real Dark Mist: "True. Fine, I will take the vial and gain these abilities that you speak of."

Trouble gave Dark Mist the vial and he drank it and then gave an evil grin to Astral which scared him.

Alternate Dark Mist: " Seal him away quickly before he catches on to my plan."

Real Astral: "Good idea Dark Mist."

Real Dark Mist: "Wait, where are you going? Aren't you going to help me get revenge on Astral?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "On that part, I lied. I just needed you to of know these abilities."

Real Dark Mist: "No!"

Astral sealed away the real Dark Mist then he and Trouble went back to where Yuma and Double were.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yuma, Astral, thanks to you our mission is now complete. We can go home."

Dark Mist made a gateway come out of nowhere.

Real Yuma: "What is that?!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "This is the gateway to our world. The world we come from."

Alternate Astral: "Goodbye it was fun meeting you two!"

Alternate Dark Mist (Thinking): "Farewell Yuma and Astral. Someday we will meet again."

Dark Mist and his Astral walked into the gateway and disappeared the next thing they knew they were back home. But unknown to them, the real Dark Mist was making plans to brake the seal that held him in The Emperor's Key and take control over his Astral.

**Please review. Here's the think about question, how is the real Dark Mist going to take control of Astral?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 6: Number 96's Rampage**

Real Yuma: "So how did things go in the key?"

Real Astral: "Things went ok surprisingly. Trouble was very deceptive to our Dark Mist."

*In The Emperor's Key*

Real Dark Mist: "Just you wait Astral! I know that the other Number 96 isn't here to help you. I'll take over your mind with this serum I made, then you'll be on my side. The destruction of the world will finally be complete!"

Night had fallen over Heartland City and young Yuma was getting ready for bed.

Real Yuma: "Goodnight Astral, see you in the morning!"

Real Astral: " Goodnight Yuma see you in the morning. If you need me I'll be in the key."

After Astral bid Yuma farewell he went into the key and unknowingly into Drak Mist's trap.

*In The Key*

The real Dark Mist was hiding behind a gear waiting for Astral to float by.

Real Dark Mist (thinking): "Just a little closer Astral, just a little closer, so I can take over your mind!"

As Dark Mist smiled at the thought he had about taking over Astral's mind with the serum he made, his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Astral had come into the key.

Real Astral: "I hope Number 96 is still sealed away. If he gets out I don't know what to do, I doubt I can seal him away again."

As Astral is off thinking of what to do if Number 96 gets out, he didn't realize the evil Number following close behind him. Astral reached the Number Wall and looked up to fine all the Numbers still there. He looked down for just a moment then he heard laughing behind him. Astral turned around as quickly as he could to see, Number 96.

Real Astral: "What are you doing here?!"

Real Dark Mist: "What do you think Astral?"

Real Astral: "What do you want with me?!"

Real Dark Mist: "Isn't that obvious."

Real Astral: "What do you think is so obvious?

Real Dark Mist: "So you still don't get it, do you?"

Real Astral: "There is nothing new to know about you."

Real Dark Mist: "Oh?"

Real Astral: "I know a little bit of what you want."

Real Dark Mist: "And that's besides the Numbers, because you know I already I want them. But do you know what else I want?"

Astral stopped and thought about Number 96's question, then the answer hit him.

Real Astral: "The other thing you want is me, isn't it?!"

Real Dark Mist: "That's right Astral, I want you for reason of my own."

Real Astral: "Those reasons can't be from he vial! Is it?!"

Real Dark Mist: "So you have been paying attention to me Astral haven't you?!"

Real Astral: "What are you planning to do to me?"

Real Dark Mist: "Simple, I'm going to take over your mind with serum that I made."

Real Astral: "You're going to have to catch me first!"

Real Dark Mist: "Fine with me. This should be fun."

Dark Mist started to float near Astral, then Astral took off trying to get away from Dark Mist as fast as he could. Astral looked behind him and saw Dark Mist following close behind him. But before Dark Mist knew it, Astral was out of the key and in Yuma's world once again.

*Still In The Key*

Real Dark Mist: "You'll have to come back for the Numbers Astral, it's only a matter of time."

*In Yuma's World*

Astral waited until Yuma woke up he didn't go back in the key because he knew Dark Mist would be waiting for him.

Real Yuma: "Astral, what are you doing out of the key this early in the morning?"

Real Astral: "I wanted to make sure you got up for school on time."

Yuma looked at the clock to see what time it was.

Real Yuma: "Oh thanks Astral I would have been late."

Real Astral: "Your welcome Yuma."

Yuma got readily for school and Astral remained out of the key. Yuma told his grandmother goodbye and ran to school. When he got to the school's doors Tori and Bronk were waiting for him.

Real Tori: "Hi Yuma!"

Real Yuma: "Hey Tori!"

Real Bronk: "Hi Yuma!"

Real Yuma: "Hi Bronk!"

Yuma and his friends ran to their classroom and get there before the bell rang.

Real Mr. Kay: "Tori would you please wake Yuma up."

Real Tori: "Sure Mr. Kay"

Tori pulled on Yuam's check and Yuma yelled in pain.

Real Yuma: "Ow! Why did you do that?!"

Real Tori: "Because you were sleeping in class again Yuma."

Real Astral: "You seemed to be wide awake when you left home."

Real Yuma: "Astral, what are you still doing of the key?"

Real Astral: "I'm out because I wanted to know what you are doing, why? Do you not want me here?

Real Yuma: "No, I just wanted to know."

Yuma still had suspicion because it wasn't usual for Astral to be out of the key during school hours. The rest of the day went as planed for Yuma and his friends. Only Yuma just couldn't figure out why Astral was staying out of the key.

Real Yuma: "Astral, tell me the real reason for staying out of the key."

Real Astral: "Well, I guess I have no choice. Number 96 is inside the key readily to take over my mind at any chance he gets."

Real Yuma: "So that's why you are staying out of the key."

Real Astral: "Yes. But I must go back to see if he as taken any of the Numbers, I just hope I don't get caught by him. And if I do, I will try as heard as I can to resist his influence."

Real Yuma: "Can you go into the key later? I want to spend a little time with you if you do get caught by Number 96 and taken over by him, as least I can remember what you were like before he took over you."

Real Astral: "Sure Yuma."

Yuma and Astral spent the rest of the day together, but the time has come for Astral to go back into the key to see if Number 96 has taken any of the Numbers.

Real Astral: Goodbye Yuma.

Real Yuma: "Goodbye Astral, try not to get caught.

Real Astral: "I will try my best Yuma."

Astral placed his hand on the key then he was transported into the world of the key. Yuma waited for Astral's return.

*In The Key*

Real Astral (thinking): "So far so good, I don't see Number 96."

Astral went to the Number Wall where Dark Mist was waiting for him.

Real Dark Mist: "Long time no see Astral!"

Real Astral: "So, how long were you waiting me?"

Real Dark Mist: "All day, I knew you would come back to see if I had taken any of the Numbers. But as you can see, their all there."

Real Astral: "I won't let you control me!"

Real Dark Mist: "You don't have a chose in the matter Astral!"

Dark Mist grabs Astral with his tentacles so Astral couldn't get away from him. Dark Mist than tried to enter Astral's mind.

Real Astral: "I won't let you in my mind!"

Astral focused his energy to make a barrier to keep Dark Mist out.

Real Dark Mist: "That barrier won't last you forever Astral. Now let me in!"

Dark Mist tried to enter Astral's mind but the barrier wouldn't budge. Astral continued to struggle against Dark Mist. Not long after, Dark Mist tried again to enter Astral's mind but this time the barrier gave way, because Astral couldn't maintain it and fight Dark Mist at the same time.

Real Dark Mist: "I sense that your precious barrier is down which is the perfect time for me to strike."

Real Astral (thinking): "No! Not the barrier! I can't let Number 96 control me! Not here, not now! (saying out loud) I won't let you control me!"

Real Dark Mist: "Let me in!"

Real Astral: "No! I will never let you control me!"

Astral still continued to struggle against Dark Mist even though the barrier was down.

Real Dark Mist: "Let me in!"

Real Astral: "No! I'll never let you control me!"

Real Dark Mist: "You will obey me Astral! Now let in let in!"

Real Astral: "No!"

Real Dark Mist: "Astral, I can feel you slipping. Why not give up and let me have control? It would be much easier for you than fighting against me. Don't you agree?"

Real Astral: "Yes, that's true. It would be easier than fighting against you, but I don't care. I don't care if I've been weakened by fighting you, because it's all worth it in the end and I won't be surrendering to you anytime soon."

Real Dark Mist: "Fine, have it your way than Astral. (thinking) This should help me get what I want. (saying aloud) This should change you mind Astral!"

Dark Mist sent a wave of energy into Astral's mind causing him to lose conscious.

Real Astral: "Uh."

Astral was limp in Dark Mist's tentacles. Now that he was unconscious, Dark Mist was able to enter Astral's mind without Astral trying to stop him.

Real Dark Mist: "Finally, I'm in."

Dark Mist started to implant the serum into Astral"s mind now that he was unconscious, Dark Mist had no trouble taking him over. When he was finished implanting Astral awoke from his unconscious state.

Real Astral: "How may I serve you?"

Real Dark Mist: "Finally! I have succeeded in taking control of Astral! Now let's go see Yuma!"

Real Astral: "Yes sir."

The key started to glow and Yuma looked at the key as it glowed, and he thought Astral was coming out to tell him if Dark Mist has taken any of the Numbers, but to his surprise it was Astral and Dark Mist that came out of the key.

Real Yuma: "Number 96 what are you doing here?!"

Real Dark Mist: "Ah it's you Yuma! I'm here to destroy your world with your dear friend Astral."

Real Yuma: "Oh no, Astral!"

Astral looked up at Yuma but did not say a word.

Real Yuma: "No! You took over Astral! Didn't you!"

Real Dark Mist: "Yes, I did. But as you can see, Astral will never go back to you. He will never be the Astral you knew."

Real Yuma: "No! Your wrong, I will get Astral back. Some how, but I will get the Astral I know back!"

Real Dark Mist: "I'd love to see you try Yuma!"

Real Yuma: "I challenge you to a duel for Astral! If I win you set Astral free!"

Real Dark Mist: "And if I win I get Utopia's card and you will be under my control just like Astral is. Do you agree to that Yuma?"

Real Yuma: "Yes, I do. Now get set to get decked!"

Real Dark Mist: "Sorry Yuma, but I won't be your opponent."

Real Yuma: "If you're not dueling, then who's my opponent?!"

Real Dark Mist: "Astral will be your opponent."

Real Yuma: "No, I can't duel my best friend!"

Real Dark Mist: "You have two choices Yuma, duel Astral, or join me. So what's it gonna be Yuma?"

Real Yuma: "I'll…"

Real Dark Mist: "You'll what Yuma?"

Real Yuma: "I'll… Join you."

Real Dark Mist: "Excellent! Now give me the key."

Real Yuma: "why should I?!

Real Dark Mist: "Because, I am your master and I order you to give me the key!"

Real Yuma: "Fine."

Yuma did what he was told and gave Dark Mist the key, but soon he would fine his opportunity to break Dark Mist's hold over Astral and get his golden key back.

Real Dark Mist: "Now you two come with me into the key."

Real Astral: "Yes sir."

Yuma and Astral did as they were told and followed Dark Mist into the key. Dark Mist led them to the Number Wall where he was planning to get more power from the other Numbers.

Real Yuma: "What are we doing at the Number Wall?!"

Real Astral: "Don't question him Yuma."

Real Yuma: "Astral you know Number 96 has no good intentions with the Number cards!"

Real Astral: "I can't stop him Yuma. You know as well as I do, that Number 96 is our master now. That means we can't stop him or question his decisions."

Real Dark Mist: "Astral's right, you should stop questing me. You should listen to him, and more importunely stop questioning me on everything I do, or else."

Real Yuma: "Or else what?"

Real Dark Mist: "I'll take what little self freedom you have left. Do you understand?"

Real Yuma: "Yes, I understand."

Real Dark Mist: "Good. Now stand there and be quit!"

Real Yuma: "Yes sir."

Real Dark Mist: Numbers, join with me so that I can destroy this world!

Real Yuma: "No don't join with Number 96 he is evil!"

Real Dark Mist: "Be quite Yuma or I will take away what little self freedom you have left! Now Numbers, Join with me so that we may complete our mission of distraction!"

When Dark Mist asked the others Numbers to help him destroy the world, they were all to happy to help but Number 39: Utopia. Utopia then appeared before Yuma and Number 96

Real Dark Mist: "Number 39, you refuse to join us in our mission of destruction? Well then, I will have you join us by force! Subdue Utopia Dark Mist!"

Dark Mist's duel monster form appeared before Yuma and Utopia.

Real Yuma: "Utopia ran, forget about me and save yourself!

Real Dark Mist: "Shut-up Yuma!"

Dark Mist get tired of telling Yuma to be quite, so he grabbed Yuma and started to implant the serum into Yuma's mind to put him under his control.

Real Yuma: "Utopia help me, please!"

Real Dark Mist: Dark Mist stop Number 39 at all cost! Do you understand me?!"

Utopia tried to ran to Yuma's aid as Yuma hoped he would. And lucky for Yuma, Utopia get there just in time before Dark Mist's duel monster form stopped him and Utopia stopped him and Utopia stopped Dark Mist from implanting enough serum into Yuma's mind to put him under his control.

Real Yuma: "Number 96! I'll be back and when that time comes I'll have help! Ow! My head, what's going on?!"

Real Dark Mist: "You may not be under my control now, but the serum I managed to implant into you will put you under my control. It's only matter of time.

Real Yuma: "We'll see about that!"

Real Dark Mist: "Yes we will Yuma, yes we will."

**Please review. Here's the think about questions, what did Dark Mist do to Yuma, and where is Yuma going? This question will be answered in chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Note: Trouble and Double are the nicknames for the alternate Astral and Dark Mist. Trouble is the ****alternate Dark Mist and Double is the ****alternate Astral)**

**********I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 7: Help From The Alternate World**

Real Yuma: "Number 96! I'll be back and when that times comes I'll have help! Ow! My head, what's going on?!"

Real Dark Mist: "You may not be under my control now, but the serum I managed to implant into you will put you under my control. It's only a matter of time."

Real Yuma: "We'll see about that!"

Real Dark Mist: "Yes we will Yuma, yes we will."

When Yuma got away from Dark Mist he traveled to the alternate Astral and Dark Mist by using the same gateway they used to get home. When Yuma arrived he saw Astral and Dark Mist while they were taking their usual walk and ran up to them.

Real Yuma: "Please help me! Ow! My head!

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yuma, what is the matter?"

Real Yuma: "Please, help me Dark Mist! Ow! My head!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Tell me what's wrong Yuma, and what's wrong with your head?"

Real Yuma: "Number 96 took over my world! Ow my head!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Wait, are you saying you are from the real Zexal World?"

Real Yuma: "I don't know what that means, ow but yes! Will you and your Astral please help me?! Ow! My head!

Alternate Astral: "What's wrong with your head Yuma?"

Real Yuma: "Number 96 implanted some kind of serum into my mind and now my heard won't stop hurting."

Alternate Dark Mist: "That serum he implanted was control serum."

Real Yuma: "Ow! And what's that?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "He's trying to control you!"

Real Yuma: "No! Is there a way to get the serum?!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes. I can take the serum out, but you're going to have to let me in your mind."

Real Yuma: "Let you in my mind, you're crazy!"

Alternate Astral: "Yuma, if you don't let him in you'll be under your Dark Mist's control."

Real Yuma: "Fine, just do whatever you have to do to get the serum out! Ow my head! Please get the serum out!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "After I get the serum out you're going to be unconscious, do you understand Yuma?"

Real Yuma: "Yes I understand now please get the serum out!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Let's get Yuma back to our house so I can get the serum out."

Alternate Astral: "Good idea Dark Mist."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yuma, let's go to our house so I can take the serum out."

Real Yuma: "Alright."

They walked until they reached the alternate house of Astral and Dark Mist

*At The Alternate Astral and Dark Mist's House*

Alternate Dark Mist: "Here I go Yuma, are you ready?"

Real Yuma: "Yes, I'm ready."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Here go's."

Dark Mist went into Yuma's mind to extract the control serum. When Dark Mist started to extract the serum from Yuma's mind, Yuma started to feel the pain go away and he also started to lose consciousness.

Alternate Dark Mist: "There, it's done. Yuma's mind should be clear of the serum."

A few minutes later Yuma awoke from unconscious state.

Real Yuma: "What happened? Why do I feel so lightheaded?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "You feel lightheaded because I drain the serum from your mind."

Real Yuma: "Now I remember. Please, help me saved my world!"

Alternate Astral: "Don't worrier Yuma we'll help you save your world, right Dark Mist?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes, we will."

Real Yuma: "Thanks for draining the serum out of my mind."

Alternate Dark Mist: "You're welcome Yuma."

Real Yuma: "Now let's go save my world!"

Suddenly Yuma collapsed and was unconscious again.

Alternate Astral: "Yuma!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "He's alright. But his metal state is extremely weak he can't go anywhere, not like this."

5 minutes later Yuma awoke again.

Real Yuma: "What happened?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "You collapsed Yuma. Your metal state was extremely weak. How do you feel now?"

Real Yuma: "Tried, very tried."

Alternate Dark Mist: "That's means you're still a little weak."

Real Yuma: "I'll do whatever it takes to beat Number 96!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Alright Yuma just let me seem if your metal state has recovered enough?"

Real Yuma: "Alright."

Dark Mist gazed into Yuma's mind and found his mind was starting to gain strength but he was still to weak to go anywhere.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Your metal state has recovered but your still to weak to go anywhere."

Alternate Astral: "So are we going to his world or does he still need time to recover?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yuma still needs time to recover."

Real Yuma: "Alright, it is ok if I rest here for awhile?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Are you ok with Yuma resting here Astral?"

Alternate Astral: "I'm fine with it. Stay as long as you like Yuma."

(Nothing is changing in the real Zexal World)

Yuma was fast asleep in Dark Mist bed. Dark Mist and Astral were in the living room sitting on the couch watching tv and talking about Yuma.

Alternate Astral: "Do you think Yuma is going to stay here and let the real you destroy his world?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "No. He wouldn't leave his Astral behind, and he wouldn't let me destroy his world that easily."

Alternate Astral: "Oh yeah, his Astral isn't here, he must be under your real side's control."

2 hours had pass since Yuma Zexal World arrived.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Is Yuma up yet?"

Alternate Astral: "I'll go and check."

Astral went to Dark Mist's room where Yuma was sleeping and found him still asleep. Astral returned to the living room.

Alternate Astral: "No, Yuma is still asleep."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Alright, we should wake him up soon. I would give him another hour."

Alternate Astral: "Fine with me."

Another hour had passed and Yuma woke up on his own.

Alternate Astral: "It's been an hour I'm going to check up on Yuma."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Right."

Astral went to Dark Mist's room and found Yuma awake.

Alternate Astral: "Are you feeling better Yuma?"

Real Yuma: "Yeah, thanks."

Alternate Astral: "No problem Yuma."

Astral led Yuma to the living room where Yuma found Dark Mist sitting on the couch reading a book.

Real Yuma: "I'm I strange enough to go back to my world now?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Seeing how you slept for 2 hours I don't see why not."

Real Yuma: "I slept for 2 hours?!

Alternate Dark Mist: "What's more important right now? Saving your world or you wondering why you slept for 2 hours."

Real Yuma: "You're right, saving my world is way more important right now.""

Alternate Astral: "Are we ready to go Yuma's world?"

Dark Mist shut the tv off

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes, we can go."

Real Yuma: "Let's go save my world!"

*In The Real Zexal World*

Real Yuma: "Come on we need to get into the key."

Alternate Astral and Dark Mist: "Right!"

Now In The Emperor's Key

Real Yuma: "I told you I would be back with help! And the serum is gone!"

Real Dark Mist: "No! You must of taken it out."

Alternate Dark Mist: "That's right. I will never let Yuma be under your control!"

Real Dark Mist: "How did Astral get back to normal?!"

Alternate Astral: "I'm not your Astral, I'm his Astral. That's your Astral!"

As Double pointed to the real Astral.

Real Astral: "Master?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "You will not get away with this! Now return Astral and the Number!"

Real Dark Mist: "Never! Astral and Numbers are mine!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "I asked nicely. Yuma, Astral grab him!"

Real Yuma and the Alternate Astral: "Right!"

Yuma and Astral grabbed Dark Mist just as Trouble said to.

Real Dark Mist: "Let go of me!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "I need to take the Number first."

Dark Mist put his hand on his real self's chest to extract the Numbers from his body.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Give me the Numbers!"

Real Dark Mist: "Never, the Numbers are mine!"

After struggling against his real side, Trouble finally got all the of the Numbers.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Let him go."

Real Dark Mist: "I feel so weak, so very weak. (as he held his chest) What did you do to me?" (looking up at the other Dark Mist)

Alternate Dark Mist: "I took the Numbers away from you."

Real Dark Mist: "No!"

Real Yuma: "Now Astral seal him away!"

Alternate Astral: "Right!"

Real Dark Mist: "Oh no you don't! Astral come and help your master!"

Alternate Astra: "Yuma hold your Astral back!"

Real Yuma: "Right!"

Alternate Astral: "I'll seal you away so you can't cause any more trouble."

Alternate Dark Mist: "No, wait!"

Real Yuma: "Why?!

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral I want you to erase the abilities from my real side's memory."

Real Dark Mist: "No!"

Alternate Astral: "I can't mess with your memory! I refuse to hurt you!"

Real Astral: "Let me go!"

Real Yuma: "I can't do that Astral."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral do it! I don't care if my memory is affected, all I care about is helping Yuma and returning the real you back to normal."

Alternate Astral: "No, I refuse to tap into your memory! I don't want to hurt you!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral do it right now! Please Astral, do it for me. I trust you. Now please, do it!"

Alternate Astral: "Fine. I'll erase that part his you memory."

Alternate Dark Mist (thinking): "It will finally be over."

Real Yuma: "No Astral, don't do it!"

Real Dark Mist: "Let go of me!"

Alternate Astral: "I must erase that part of your memory."

Astral entered the real Dark Mist's mind.

Real Dark Mist: "Get out of my mind!"

Alternate Astral: "I need to take those memories first."

Real Dark Mist: "No!"

Real Yuma: "Astral!"

Alternate Astral: "It's finally over."

When Astral was done erasing the abilities from the real Dark Mist's memory he was left with a slight headache and the real Dark Mist was left unconscious.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Thank you, Astral

Alternate Astral: "Thank you, for believing in me."

Real Yuma: "What did he do?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "He erased the abilities from my real side's memory."

Alternate Astral: "Now it's time to put my real side back to normal and seal away Dark Mist. It's a good thing he's unconscious now. He won't fight back when I seal him away."

Astral held his hand out to reseal Number 96 inside his card then seal the card in it's pillar.

Alternate Astral: "That should keep him locked away."

Real Yuma: "Please Double, return my Astral back to normal."

Alternate Astral: "Don't worrier Yuma, I was planning on it."

Real Astral: "Let me go!"

Alternate Astral: "Hold him still Yuma I'm going to enter his mind

Real Yuma: "Right."

Astral entered his real side's mind to extract the control serum. After a couple of minutes Astral was done extracting the serum from his real side's mind. He was left with a slight headache and his real side was left unconscious.

Real Yuma: "Are you alright Astral?"

Alternate Astral: "Yes, I'll be fine."

Real Yuma: "What happened to Astral?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Nothing, he'll be fine Yuma, trust me."

After a minute or two the real Astral awaked.

Real Astral: "What happened to me?"

Real Yuma: "You were being controlled by Number 96 so I got Double and Trouble to help me get you back to normal and defeat him."

Real Astral: "Thank you for helping Yuma."

Alternate Dark Mist: "No need to thanks us, we were happy to help."

Real Astral: "Are you alright Double?"

Alternate Astral: "Yes. But I think the serum made my energy level drop to low."

Astral was right the serum made his energy level drop dangerously low.

Alternate Astral: "I could fall unconscious at any minute."

Real Yuma: "You said you would be alright!"

Alternate Astral: "I can't hold on much longer. Dark Mist you need to take the serum out of my mind before I fall unconscious."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Alright just hang in their Astral."

Real Yuma: "Number 96 are you going to be affected by the serum?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "No, I shouldn't be. I'll should have is a slight headache."

Real Yuma: "You shouldn't have anything! Not even a headache!"

Alternate Astral: "Dark Mist I can't hold on for much longer. Please get the serum out."

Real Astral: "I'll get the serum out of Double's mind."

Alternate Dark Mist: "No, you would only be put back under my real side's control. It has to be me."

Real Yuma: "Are you sure?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes, I am. Alright just hold still Astral."

Dark Mist went into Astral's mind to extract the serum that caused his energy level to drop. Not long after Dark Mist entered his Astral's mind, did he fine the serum.

Real Yuma: "Hay it's yellow liquid!"

Real Astral: "What is that?"

Real Yuma: "That's the serum Number 96 must of used to control you. He even tried to control me."

Real Astral: "He did?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Uh."

Real Yuma: "Are you alright Number 96?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes, I'll be fine. All of the serum that was in Astral's mind is gone but I was to late to stop him from falling unconscious."

Real Yuma: "Is he going to be alright?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "He'll be fine, he just needs a little time rest, that's all. He'll be up and having fun be for you know it Yuma."

Real Yuma: "Are you sure?"

Real Astral: "He's sure Yuma. Don't worrier about his Astral he'll be fine."

Real Yuma: "I guess your right. So are you two going to go back to your world?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "We can't, the serum took to much energy from me when I had to put it in my mind. I don't have the energy I need to get us home."

Real Yuma: "That's alright. You two can stay with me until you have enough energy to go home."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Thank you, Yuma"

Real Yuma: "It's the lest I can do for helping me and letting rest in your world."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral should wake up in a few minutes."

Real Yuma: "Let's go to my room, he can rest their."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Alright but how are you going to explain this to your friends and family?"

Real Yuma: "It'll be fine. Tori and Bronk will understand. But I won't tell grandma or Kari."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Alright."

Yuma, Astral, Double and Trouble left the key. When they got back to Yuma's room Double awaked.

Alternate Dark Mist: "How are you feeling Astral?"

Alternate Astral: "I feel much better now that the serum's out. Did we leave the real Zexal World or are we still here?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "We're still here."

Real Yuma: "Is Astral up yet?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes he is and where is your Astral."

Real Yuma: "He's in the key again because he wanted to know if Number 96 was sealed away."

Alternate Dark Mist: "When he comes out, tell him not to go near the seal."

Real Yuma: "Why?"

Alternate Dark Mist: There is a slight possibility he could break free again."

Real Yuma: "No! I'll get Astral out of the immediately!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Alright Yuma. But there is no reason to panic."

Real Yuma: "there isn't?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "No. It's a 10% chance he could break free and regain those memories so there really isn't any reason to panic."

Real Yuma: "Ok, if you say so."

Yuma went back up into his attic to call his Astral out of the key.

Real Yuma: "Astral would you please come out of the key, I need to talk to you."

*In The Key*

Astral heard Yuma's voice echo though the key and went to see what Yuma wanted.

Real Astral: "Is there something wrong Yuma?"

Real Yuma: "No, buy Number 96 says not to go near the seal."

Real Astral: "Why?"

Real Yuma: "Because he says there's a 10% chance our Number 96 could brake free and regain the memories Double took from him and or go after you again. So please don't go near the seal Astral."

Real Astral: "Alright Yuma, I won't."

Real Yuma: "Thanks Astral."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yuma can I go into the key to see how long the seal will last?"

Real Yuma: "Sure Dark Mist."

Alternate Dark Mist: "You stay here and get some rest I'll be back soon."

Alternate Astral: "Alright, just go don't stirring up trouble now, ok"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Aright Astral, now get some rest."

Alternate Astral: "Aright come back soon."

Alternate Dark Mist: "I will Astral. Now get some rest."

Real Astral: "Are you ready?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes."

Yuma held the key out to them then they disappear into the world of the key.

*In The Key*

Alternate Dark Mist: "We need to go to the Number Wall."

Real Astral: "Are you sure?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes. I'll be able to senesce if the seal is strange of if's been weakened by anything."

*At The Number Wall*

Alternate Dark Mist: "Well, there's my pillar."

?: "And there you two are right on schedule!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "It can't be!"

Real Astral: "It is! Number 96."

Real Dark Mist: "I'm back, and ready to cause some trouble!"

Alternate Dark Mist: How are you here?!"

Real Dark Mist: "I'm here to put both of you under my control, and as for your other question, I broke the seal. I felt it getting weaker and weaker by the minute."

Real Astral: "How do we get out of this Trouble?!"

Real Dark Mist: "You won't be getting out of this Astral, and I'm make sure of it!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "How are you going to control us?"

Real Dark Mist: "It'll take me awhile, but I'll implant control serum into your minds."

Alternate Dark Mist: "How do you even know about control serum?!"

Real Dark Mist: "When your Astral erased the abilities from my memory he only eared how I got them. That's how I still remember I have the ability to control you."

Alternate Dark Mist: Astral, run. I'll take care of him."

Real Astral: "No, your not strong enough to handle him alone."

Alternate Dark Mist: "I don't care if he takes control of me. All I care about is keeping my Astral safe, and if something happens to you, something is going to happen to him. Now get out of here!"

Real Dark Mist: "I'll make a deal with you, if you let me leave the key I'll leave you alone. If not I'll take over you."

Real Astral: "Do we have your word that you'll leave us alone?"

Real Dark Mist: "I'll make no such promise."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Let him leave, it will be saver for everyone."

Real Astral: "Alright. Number 96 you are allowed to leave but keep your word about leaving us alone."

Real Dark Mist: "Very well."

Astral and Trouble left the key first shortly after the real Dark Mist came out.

Real Yuma: "Number 96?!"

Real Dark Mist: "As we agreed you'll let me leave, and I'll leave you alone. But there is no guaranty that I will truly be gone. I am still a threat to you, remember that."

As the Real Dark Mist was in the process of leaving he felt a strong presence of someone he did not recognize then he smiled and left.

Alternate Dark Mist (thinking): "No! He felt Astral's hidden power."

Real Yuma: "What was Number 96 doing here?!"

Real Astral: "We let him go so you and Double would be safe."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check up on my Astral."

Dark Mist said while leaving Yuma's attic and going to his bedroom. Dark Mist stroked Astral's cheek hoping he would be safe. Shorty after the real Astral came down from the attic.

**Please review chapter 7. Just to let everyone know the secret that the ****alternate Astral and Dark Mist have is going to be revealed in chapter 8. Here's the think about question, what is ********secret that **the **alternate Astral and Dark Mist have that there keeping from the real Yuma and Astral fine out in chapter 8. Also, there are going to be only to more chapters because I'm going through writers block right now which means I can't think of anything to add to the story at the moment sorry about that, but when my writers block go's way will with post to more chapters.****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Note: Trouble and Double are the nicknames for the alternate Astral and Dark Mist. Trouble is the ****alternate Dark Mist and Double is the ****alternate Astral)**

**********The secret is going to be revealed in this chapter **

**********I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 8: Astral and Dark Mist's Secret**

As the real Dark Mist was in the process of leaving, he felt a strong presence of someone he did not recognize, then he smiled and left.

Alternate Dark Mist (thinking): "No! he felt Astral's hidden power."

Real Yuma: "What was Number 96 doing here?!"

Real Astral: "We let him go so you and Double would be safe."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check up on my Astral."

Dark Mist said while leaving Yuma's attic and going to going to his bedroom. Dark Mist gently stroked Astral's cheek hoping he would be safe. Shortly after the real Astral came down from the attic.

Real Astral: "You seem upset Number 96, is there anything I can do to help you?"

Dark Mist didn't answer him, he just continued to stroke his Astral's cheek hoping there would be away to keep his real side from getting his lover's power.

Real Astral: "Number 96 I know something's bothering you. Please, let me help you."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral, go get Yuma."

Real Astral: "Why do you want to see Yuma?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "There's something I want to tell the both of you. Now please, go get him."

Real Astral: "Very well."

Astral went back up into the attic to get Yuma.

Real Astral: "Yuma, wake up."

Real Yuma: "Do I have to?!"

Real Astral: "Yes. Now please get up. Number 96 wants to tell us something, and I can tell it's very important."

Real Yuma: "Fine!"

Yuma got up and followed Astral back down to his bedroom to see what Dark Mist wanted to say.

Real Yuma: "Number 96 what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "What I'm going to tell you is very important. And no one else should know about this, understand?"

Real Yuma: "Yes."

Real Astral: "I understand Number 96."

Alternate Dark Mist: "There's something you don't know about me and my Astral."

Real Yuma: "And what could that be?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Well, you know that we're friends, right?"

Real Yuma: "Yes, but we don't know where your going with this."

Alternate Dark Mist: "That's ok your not really suppose to. Well, not just yet anyway. Me and Astral are… More then just friends."

Real Yuma: "You and Astral are what exactly?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "We are…"

Real Yuma: "Come on, you can say it."

Alternate Dark Mist: "We are…"

Real Astral: "You can say it Number 96, we promise we won't laugh at you. We'll be more surprised then anything."

Alternate Dark Mist: "We are…"

Real Yuma: "Please, say it!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "We're… Engaged."

The real Yuma and Astral gasped at what they heard.

Real Yuma: "You two are, engaged?!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "That's right. I love him with all my hear, and I know he loves me to."

Real Yuma: "Where's you engagement ring?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "In the world we come from, you must ware an engagement ring and a head ban, like this."

Dark Mist showed his engagement ring and head ban to Yuma and Astral.

Real Yuma: "What's with the gem Number 96?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "The gem would tell others in my world that I'm engaged."

Real Yuma: "Where's Astral's engagement ring and head ban?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Right here. He always wares his engagement ring and head ban, he never leaves home without it."

Dark Mist made Astral's engagement ring and head ban appear on his body, Yuma and Astral knew Dark Mist wasn't lying when he said Astral loved him to.

**That's chapter 8 please review. Here's a think about question, how will Yuma and Astral respond to the ****alternate Astral and Dark being engaged to one another**? The secret is not that big, I know but the **alternate Astral and Dark Mist seemed to just friends at the begging of the story, but now we know they are engaged to be married to one another. Here's another think about question, when are Astral and Dark Mist going get to married to one another?**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Note: Trouble and Double are the nicknames for the alternate Astral and Dark Mist. trouble is the ****alternate Dark Mist and Double is the ****alternate Astral)**

**********Also: The ****alternate Astral and Dark Mist are using cover names. Astral is Hope Valon and Dark Mist is Ray Valon.**

**************I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 9: Astral and Dark Mist's Human Form**

Real Tori: "Yuma! Are you home?!"

Real Bronk: "Yuma!"

Real Yuma: "That sounds like Tori and Bronk."

Alternate Astral: "What's with all the yelling?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Tori and Bronk are here Astral."

Alternate Astral: "That would explain the yelling."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Are you feeling alright, Astral?"

Alternate Astral: "Yes I feel fine Dark Mist, there is no need to worry about me."

Real Yuma: "Is it ok if my friends are here?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "It's fine with me. Are you ok with it Astral?"

Alternate Astral: " I'm fine with it as well."

Real Yuma: "Good. Tori, Bronk I'm up here."

Real Tori: "There you are Yuma."

Real Yuma: "Come on in I'm up in my room."

Real Bronk: "Cool, we'll be right up."

Tori and Bronk ran into Yuma's house and up to his room. Tori opened the door with Bronk right behind her.

Real Tori: "Yuma what are you-gasp."

Real Bronk: "Tori what's-gasp."

Real Tori: "Yuma what's going on?! Why are there two Astral's?!"

Real Bronk: "And what's Number 96 doing here?!"

Real Yuma: "I can explain!"

Real Tori: "You better!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Me and the other Astral you see before you are not of this world."

Real Bronk: "What do you mean not of this world?"

Alternate Astral: "We come from a different world. A world that is ruled by a pharaoh, and we were sent here by orders of the pharaoh. The Dark Mist you see before you is not a threat to you. He is my best friend, he will not harm you in anyway."

Real Kari: "Yuma are you up yet?!"

Real Yuma: "Give me a minute Kari!"

Real Kari: "You better not be late to school again Yuma!"

Real Yuma: "I won't!"

Real Kari: "You better not!"

Real Yuma: "Are you two gonna be ok?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "We're going to school with you Yuma."

Real Yuma: "What?! You two can't go to school with me!"

Alternate Astral: "Why not Yuma?"

Real Yuma: "Because I'll get in trouble for bringing real aliens into the school! That's why!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "We would look like any other kid that would live around the city."

Real Yuma: "How?"

Alternate Astral: "Simple, we'll change our appearance to look like humans. You don't know this but our home world has our human twins on it. But they can still go back to their original form, the way you see us now. For them it's natural to be in human form, for us, not so much. We'll have to sacrifice XL for us to stay in human form."

Real Yuma: "What is XL?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "XL is a substance in your mind that allows you to be active like right now, and if you run out of XL you will be unconscious until your body can make more."

Real Yuma: "Are you two going to be ok?"

Alternate Astral: "Sacrificing a little bit won't hurt us. We'll be fine Yuma."

Real Yuma: "Are you sure?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes. We'll be fine there is no need to worry about us Yuma."

Real Yuma: "Alright, you two seem to know what you're doing."

Real Tori: "So when did they come to our world Yuma?"

Real Astral: "Yuma look."

Real Yuma: "What is it Astral? Cool, you two really do look like humans."

Yuma, Astral, Tori and Bronk saw the human forms of the alternate Astral and Dark Mist. Astral's human form had light blue spiky hair, both eyes are a light gold color, unlike the mismatched eyes he had when he was in his Astral being form. He had no earring or body markings like the Astral being form did, and his skin was no longer light bluish-white, it was a light tan color. He is also wearing the first year school uniform. Dark Mist's human form had dark black hair and mismatched eyes, one eye is black and the other is gold like his Astral being form has. He had no earring and body markings just like Astral. His skin was no longer pitch black, it was a dark tan. He is also wearing the first year school uniform.

Alternate Astral: "We look exactly like our human counterparts."

Real Yuma: "Kari I'm going to school now!"

Real Kari: "Yuma! What are you still doing here, you should have left an hour ago?!"

Real Yuma: "I'm leaving right now Kari!"

Yuma, Astral, Tori, Bronk, Double and Trouble left Yuma's house to go to school and they going there before the bell rang.

Real Yuma: "Do you guys know what to do here?"

Alternate Astral: "Yes. We have been here before Yuma, we shared a world with you at one point."

Real Yuma: "How?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Before our home world came to be our home world. We lived in a parallel world that was exactly the same as yours."

Alternate Astral: "And we went to school with our Yuma. He never got in trouble for bringing us, and it was normal to see people like us walking around the city."

Real Yuma: "Cool there's another me!"

Everyone in Yuma's homeroom was talking to one another even Yuma was talking.

Real Mr. Kay: "Alright class, settle down. We have two new students today!

Real Yuma (whispering): "I don't want you guys to use your real names."

Alternate Astral (whispering): "Why not?"

Real Yuma (whispering): "Because I've been having trouble with the Barains and if they knew who you really are their going to try and hurt one of the two of you if not both of you."

Alternate Dark Mist (whispering): "Don't worry Yuma, I alright now our school names. Astral, you're going to be Hope Valon, and I'm going to be Ray Valon. Yuma are you happy with the cover names?"

Real Yuma (whispering): "Yeah, their good cover names Number 96."

Real Mr. Kay: "I would like our new students to come up to the front of the class to introduce themselves if they would like."

Dark Mist nodded at Mr. Kay and that told Mr. Kay that they would go up to the front of the room and introduce themselves.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Ready, Astral?"

Alternate Astral: "Yeah, I'm ready."

Dark Mist and Astral got up from their sets and walked to the front of the room to introduce themselves.

*At the front of the room*

Alternate Dark Mist: "Hi, my name is Ray Valon."

Alternate Astral: "Hello, my name is Hope Valon."

After the bell rang at the end of the day Yuma, Astral and Dark Mist explained to Tori and Bronk why they're were using cover names. As the group was walking home the alternate Astral and Dark Mist changed from their school uniforms into their duel clothes. Astral is wearing a dark blue jacket, with a gray shirt, a gray belt, gray jeans and black and gray shoes. Dark Mist is wearing a black jacket with a red outline, a light blue shirt, with dark blues jeans, black and gray shoes and a necklace that has his number on it in number style form.

Alternate Astral: "Yuma what are we going to do about Number 96? He is out of the key and I know we're gonna meet up with him in the near future. I just wish I could get him back in the key and seal him away. The only problem with that is, is how to make the seal permanent. If I could do that, than Number 96 wouldn't be a problem anymore and we could continue hunting the Numbers without him causing trouble."

Real Yuma: "The only way to seal him is to fined him. And I know you don't want to go looking for him Astral."

Real Astral: "You're right, I don't want to go looking for him."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Besides, trying to get me to behave is like Yuma getting up for school on time."

Real Yuma: "Hey! That's not true, I can get up for school on time!"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Sure you can Yuma."

Real Yuma: "It's true, I can get up for school on time."

Looking from a distance

On top of a building stood a dark figure with an evil grin on his face. He was staring at Yuma and his friends.

?: "Now I know who you are, and that power of yours will be mine, Astral."

Back with Yuma and his friends

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral, did you sense that?"

Alternate Astral: "No, I did sense anything. Why, did you?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes, I just sensed an evil power coming from one of these buildings over here."

Dark Mist looked in the direction where he sensed the evil power coming from, and the dark figure was nowhere to be seen.

Real Yuma: "What kind of evil power did you feel?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "The kind of person who doesn't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want."

Real Astral: "When we get to Yuma's house can I have a word with you in the key, Number 96?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "About what?"

Real Astral: "I'll tell you in the key."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Is my Astral aloud to come?"

Real Astral: "No, I thought it would be better if we talked alone."

Alternate Dark Mist: Fine."

**That's chapter 9, please review. Here's are some think about questions, who was the dark figure that was ****watching Yuma and his friends, and what does he want with the ****alternate Astral? What does the real Astral want to talk to the Alternate Dark Mist about in The Emperor's Key? And why can't the Alternate Astral go with his Dark Mist into The Emperor's Key to see what his real side has to say? I'm having writers block again, which means I can't think of anything to write about, and I was hoping you guys (my readers) could give me some ideas. If you have some ideas for my story please put them in the reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Astral's Darker Half**

**Note: Trouble and Double are the nick name form the a****lternate Astral and Dark Mist. Trouble is the a****lternate Dark Mist and Double is the a****lternate Astral**

**************Another Note: Corrupt is the name for the a****lternate Astral's dark side**

******************I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of it's characters**

Real Astral: "When we get to Yuma's house can I have a word with you in the key, Number 96?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "About what?"

Real Astral: "I'll tell you in the key."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Is my Astral aloud to come?"

Real Astral: "No, I thought it would be better if we talked alone."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Fine."

*At Yuma's House*

Real Yuma: "Grandma, I'm home!"

Real Haru: "Hello Yuma."

Yuma and the others went to Yuma's room.

*In Yuma's Room*

Real Astral: "Will you come with me into the key, without Double?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes. Astral, please stay here."

Alternate Astral: "Fine. After you are done talking with my real side can you spend time with me?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "I promise you can have me all to yourself Astral."

Real Astral: "Are you ready?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Yes, I'm ready."

Astral and Trouble went into the world of the key.

*Inside The Emperor's Key*

Alternate Dark Mist: "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Real Astra: "Have you noticed power coming from Double?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "You mean, hidden power?"

Real Astral: "Yes."

Alternate Dark Mist: "I have. So you sensed the power to, haven't you?"

Real Astral: "I have. I think my Dark Mist did to, when we let him go."

Alternate Dark Mist: "He did. I don't know where this power came from. I don't know if Astral already had this power, or suddenly got it. I just don't know."

Real Astral: "Knowing your real side, he'll come back and try to take the power. And it seems to me that Double is unaware of the power inside him."

Alternate Dark Mist: "He is unaware of this power, and I'm not going to tell him unless I have to."

Real Astral: "If you won't tell him, then I'll tell him. He needs to know of the power inside him."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Don't tell him, I don't want to see him upset."

Real Astral: "Why would he be upset."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Because having this power he might feel that it's his fault for putting everyone in danger. Because you and I both know that my real side and the Barians are going to try to take his power."

Real Astral: "I see, but sooner or later he's gonna find out about the power. It's better that we tell him about it now so this doesn't become a secret, he might feel that you keeping this as a secret is like betraying him, and when Yuma did something like that I turned evil and forced him to do Zexal against his will. (Thinking) I never want to turn evil again, I don't want to hurt Yuma."

Alternate Dark Mist: "There is a secret that both of us didn't tell you or Yuma about. Double has a darker half and in our world he is know as Corrupt. He is much more different then the Corrupt you turned into, my Corrupt tries to hurt and or kill me to take control of Astral's mind and body so he can destroy the world. So you're right, I shouldn't keep this a secret from him. If I did, Corrupt might take control of him. (Thinking) Then he won't listen to me, then I will never get him back, I will never see him again, I will never see my sweet Astral again. Never again."

Real Astral: "Let's sit him down and just tell him about the power."

Alternate Dark Mist: "I agree with your idea Astral."

Real Astral: "But who's going to tell him? Me, or you?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "I'll tell him."

Trouble and Astral leave the key to tell Double about the power inside him.

*In Yuma's Room*

Real Yuma: "Looks like their back, it's been awhile."

Alternate Astral (Thinking): "Took you two long enough."

Dark Mist has a upset look on his face.

Alternate Astral: "Is their something wrong Dark Mist"?

Flash back to what the real Astral side inside the key.

Real Astral: "He might feel that you keeping this as a secret is like betraying him."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral, I have something to tell you."

Alternate Astral: "What is it Dark Mist?"

Dark Mist looked at the real Astral. Astral nodded at Dark Mist to continue."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Sit down first."

Astral sat down on Yuma's bed, and Dark Mist came and sat beside him.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral, have you felt different lately?

Alternate Astral: "No, I feel normal. Why? What are you trying to tell me?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "What I'm trying to tell you is, you have hidden power inside you Astral."

Alternate Astral: "Are you sure I have that kind of power inside me?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "I'm sure Astral. I feel it, your real side feels it. Even my real side felt it. You have hidden untapped power inside you."

Alternate Astral: "Is there a way to take this power out of me?"

Alternate Dark Mist: "Not that I don't know of? Why?"

Alternate Astral: "I don't want to put anyone in danger. I especially don't want you to get hurt, Dark Mist. I have an idea, I'll give this power to you, Dark Mist."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Are you sure you want to give me your power Astral?"

Alternate Astral: "I'm sure Dark Mist."

Corrupt (inside Astral's mind): "I don't think so Astral!"

Corrupt takes control of Astral's mind and body.

Corrupt: "Long time no see Dark Mist."

Alternate Dark Mist: "What are you doing here Corrupt?"

Corrupt: "I'm only here to give you a word of advice. If you take Astral's hidden power you're going to regret it."

Alternate Dark Mist: "How am I going to regret it, when Astral wants me to take this power?"

Corrupt: "You'll regret it because Astral doesn't know that the power needs to stay within him in order to be conscious. If the power is taken away, Astral and I will not be able to use Astral's body until the power is returned. We'll be unconscious the whole time."

Alternate Dark Mist: "I don't believe you, you and I both know you would say anything to have control over Astral's mind and body."

Corrupt: "Fine, don't believe me. Take Astral's hidden power. But when Astral falls unconscious, I can say I told you so."

Corrupt let Astral have control of mind and body again.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral!"

Dark Mist catches Astral before he falls.

Alternate Astral: "What, what happened? I can't remember anything. All I remember is hearing Corrupt's voice, then it's all a blur."

Alternate Dark Mist: "Corrupt took over you and told me that taking your power was or is a bad idea."

Astral holds his head.

Alternate Astral: "I don't feel very well Dark Mist."

Alternate Dark Mist: "What do you mean you don't feel well Astral?"

Alternate Astral: "I feel like I'm going to pass out."

*Within Astral's Mind*

Corrupt: "I think I'll do this. Sorry Astral, but that power needs to stay inside. So I'll drop your energy level."

*Outside of Astral's Mind*

Alternate Astral: "I feel very weak and like I'm going to pass out."

Alternate Dark Mist (Thinking): "This must be Corrupt's doing."

Astral passes out.

Alternate Dark Mist: "Astral!"

Dark Mist caught Astral before he fell.

Real Yuma: "He was fine a few minutes ago."

Dark Mist put a hand on Astral's head and focsed his energy, Astral's energy level dropped to low Astral to say conscious.

Alternate Dark Mist: "I knew this was Corrupt's doing. (Thinking) Is Corrupt telling the truth? Is talking Astral's hidden power readly a bad idea?"

**That's chapter 10, please review. Here's some think about questions, Is Corrupt telling the truth? Is taking Astral's power a bad idea? Will Dark Mist regret taking Astral's power? And if Dark Mist does takes Astral's power, will Astral become unconscious because the power is gone? Fine out in Chapter 11! Bye from now!**


End file.
